goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Valkryie
Night of Rest (Kila leads the small group down the Living Commons, with doors marked Zeon, Ubu, Ishri, Janjo, Kila, Brouse, and a seventh unmarked door. At the end of this hallway is a small fireplace and table, with several small storerooms on the side.) Kila. There should be room for all of you. Each storage room has at least 2 sleeping mats, so you can double up if you want. Lau the G: 'Cuco, can you walk? '''Cuco: '''Sure, yeah. *Lets go of Lau and is able to stand on own* Kila. If you need any medical help, just knock on Ubu's door. Don't open it... or you won't live long. Ishri should be making dinner in the galley in a few moments. Now, if you will excuse me, we're having a meeting in the Captain's room. (Turns sharply around and leaves) 'Bear -walks into the storage room farthest down the hall, then closes the door- John: *sits down and starts drawing a comic strip* AJ: '*raps wound in bandages* It hurts like hell! '''Cuco: '''Yo AJ, you alright over there? '''AJ: '''I--I'm fine... how are you? '''Cuco: '''Leg still hurts, but just a little bit. '''Lau the G: '*Sighs* 'Cuco: '*Looks to Lau* ??? You OK? 'Lau the G: '''Yeah, I'm cool... John: DAMMIT *rips paper out crumples it up then throws it* '''Lau the G: '*Thoughts: Funny, that's how I've been feeling with my raps...* *Sighs* John: *finshes drawing the last page and staples it all together* Finally after 6 weeks of work I did it 'Lau the G: '''What is it? :/ John: A comic book. The storyline was easy The drawings just take sometime '''Lau the G: '''Cool. I used to draw too. '''Cuco: '*Shocked* WHAT?! John: Can you take a look at my drawings then? '''Lau the G: '''Sure John: *gives Lau my comic book* '''Lau the G: Hmm... *Flips pages* Uh huh John: *fixing bandana* Lau the G: 'I see a few flaws. Just a few. John: I sorta rushed it '''Lau the G: '''Lemme help you out. *Sits next to John* John: How? '''Lau the G: '''Like you said, you rushed it, so it looks a little sloppy and undetailed. An extra pair of hands can help John: true (A door flips open, and the crew slowly leaves Zeon's room, Zeon included. They all start stomping down towards the galley, laughing and talking.) Ishri. I'm telling you guys, it won't work! Kila. Shut up, you know Ubu's right. Ubu. I just think Ishri's an idiot. '''Lau the G: '''What is it??? '''Cuco: '? (A small bipedal tiger turns around) Tiger. Oh, hello! 'Lau the G: '''WTH?!?!?!?! A talking TIGER?! '''Cuco: '*Stares at Tiger* uh.... Tiger. Umm... okay. I'm Tora. And you guys are...? '''Bear -opens door and pokes head out of room- What are you yell- ... The hell is that thing? Cuco: 'A talking Tiger, apparently Tora. You racists. '''Cuco: '''Racist? How am I racist...? Tora. Persecuting me because I'm a small, verbal, bipedal tiger that walks on two legs. You make me sick. '''Cuco: '-_- OK... Tora. So- (Turns around) Hey guys! Wait up! (Runs down the corridor) DON'T LET ME MISS DINNERRR! 'Lau the G: '*stomach growls* I could eat myself 'Cuco: '''I'm pretty hungry too John: LAU HELP ME! 'Hank '*Flys down and lands on the ship* ...Hmm *looks at bandaged arms which are red from blood, a drop of blood falls from my hand, thinks to himself: Ughhh this body isss broken, Jack needs to fix this* Let's see if your girl is fine Jack, then we can go silence some civilians hehe *looks around* Damn, never been on a ship, where the hell should I look? '''AJ: '*blows piece of hair out of view* So... whats for dinner *is holding left bandaged arm* '''Bear -steps out of room- Yeah, what are we having? Lau the G: 'Sorry, John, I'm STARVING! John: Fine I will just start on issue 2 '''Lau the G: '''But I will help you, I promise. John: After dinner? '''Lau the G: '''Sure John: thanks 'Hank *'Forms a machete with Magical Materialization and walks around the ship leaving a trail of blood due to my arms, finally sees AJ and the others and stands at a distance,Thoughts: See Jack? Just slight injury, she's fine. Can we resume now? Yes, let's go, there is a bunch of humans waiting for their funerals and as much as I'd like to stay, you would just slay everybody. Hehe yes I would* Gangnam: *flying above water towards the ship* ... Ishri. (Walks in, holding a tray filled with spaghetti, steak, and pasta) Chow time! '''Lau the G: '*Smells* OMG, that smells good! *Runs to Irishi so fast that you barely notice it* Put it on the table! '''Bear -teleports into one of the seats at the table- Zeon. (Jumps in, landing in one of the tables) YAHOO! (Grabs a steak and eats it in one bite) Itsh good! Ishri. Of course it's good. (Sets the tray on the table.) Dig in, all of you. (The rest of the crew gathers, starts eating) Bear -grabs a bit of everything, then starts eating half-heartedly- Lau the G: '*Starts eating* '''Cuco: '''I'M HUNGRY! *Sits at a chair and devours food* 'Hank *'Thinks as Jack: Actually, we could use nutrition and perhaps healing, we'll stay for a little Hank: removes Hank costume and only keeps on bandages* 'Jack '*Now with only bandages and his ripped up and blood stained black gi, he limps into the dinner room* Room for one more? *Coughs blood* 'Bear Jack! -rushes over and helps to support him- Cuco: '*Sees Jack, chokes* Jack? '''Lau the G: '''JACK! *Goes to him* '''AJ: '*gets up from table* Jack? JACK! Are you ok? *goes to him with napkin and cleans up the blood from Jack's mouth* '''Bear Ubu, please fix him up! Jack '''I'm fine, just a bit... busted up '''AJ: *twirls ponytail* Are you sure your alright? Bear Jack, if you're fine why are you limping? Jack I'm fine, the limp is ummm a result of lots of walking. Bear If it's fine, then you have nothing to worry about if Ubu takes a look at it. Jack '''*Frowns* Alright, fine. '''AJ: '''Its for the best Jackie... Ubu. (Stands up, walks over to Jack) What's the problem? '''AJ: Jacks hurt' Ubu. That covers a lot of ground, lady. Bear The main problem I see is his leg, since he was limping. He's also got some bandages on his chest so there's probably a wound there, too. Ubu. Interesting. This will either take a LONG time to heal, or we can put him out of his misery and use the Dragon Balls that Zeon talks about to bring him back. Zeon. Can't. The civilians have 'em, except one. They want to use them to wish all Saiyans dead. (Happily eats some more pasta) Bear Oh, well, that's just fantastic....We have the one the civies don't have, right? AJ: '*gets up and goes outside and looks at the sea* I can't tell them... or do I just... hmm. *keeps twirling ponytail* (Someone drops down behind AJ) Ubu. Yeah, we have the- New Voice. (From outside the ship) HEY! GUYS! IMMA COMING IN! CIVIES ARE AT BED! CLEAR! Zeon. Oh, crap. Code Scarlet, everybody. Kila. (Runs into her room, slams the door) Ishri. (Does the same, but his room) Zeon. Newcomers, guests, if you have any red on you, take it off. If you're bleeding, go into the storecloset or Ishri's room. The rest of you, don't even do anything with the color red. Don't even say "RED". Or it's synonyms. Don't say "Crimson", "Blood", anything. And if anyone even says the word "Scarlet" I will personally throw you off the side of the ship! Now go go go! 'Bear -carries Jack into Ishri's room, then sets him down and steps out, closing the door behind me- AJ: '*is surprised* Oh my... *transforms into original form and uses water powers to go to my room on the ship and gets backpack* What's happening Zeon? '''Jenny: '*runs to where Jack is and closes door* What's happening? 'Cuco: '''Damn, I wanna go in there, I wonder what's going on... '''Lau the G: '*Has an evil face* 'Cuco: '? Lau? You okay? 'Lau the G: '*Iris and pupils seem to dissapear* DAMMIT! *Flies away* '''Cuco: '''LAU! What the hell are you doing?!?!?! '''AJ: Lau! What the... UGH! Ever since this happened, everything went out of control! *gets out Wave Sword* Well I'm ready for anyone or anything now... Jenny: '*gets out Phantom and goes towards AJ* I'm with you mom! 'Bear Uh...The Saiyan is a bit lost here, does anyone know why the hell Lau just flew away? Jack '*Laying down* Damn it damn it damn it damn it *AJ's phone rings saying" Fasha is ringing you"* 'Jack '*Has a disturbing smile on face and appears to be trying to contain laughter* '''Cuco: '*Looks towards Jenny and AJ* I wish I could go with you guys... But I can't. I have to find Lau. '''Lau the G: *Angry* GRAH! *Starts slashing out at the humans trying to kill Saiyans* Jack '*Bursts out in loud laughter* '''Cuco: '''Jack... are you okay??? '''Lau the G: '''HRUAH! *Fires several blasts at the people* Zeon. (Grabs Lau, throws him into a room, locks Jack's door, then quickly removes anything else red) COME IN! (A young man walks into the room, with wild blue hair and wearing a scarf with a vest) Person. Okay... 'Bear Zeon, I think it'd be best to get the HELL away from the coast! Jenny: '*looks at the young man and blushes* Umm... *shakes head then points Phatnom at him* Who... who are you? '''AJ: '''Jack whats wrong with you?! '''Chloe: '''Is in room where Lau is and continues reading* What's wrong? 'Jack *'Stops laughing and calms down* Not yet Hank...not yet '''AJ: '''Who's Hank? 'Jack '*Shuddering now* Ughhhh nobodyyy Zeon. We've set sail, so... Person. Name's Honro. Wizard of the Imperial Dragon guild, former of Fairy Tail. The civies are asleep, but they've burned down the library and are.... launching missles at Korin Tower... well, they were, but now they're all asleep. We've got a night of rest. '''Jenny: '*is still blushing uncontrollably* Uhh... ummm, I'm a wizard... too. *shakes head* *In Mind: What am I doing?! Why am I blushing? Wait how do I know I'm blushing... Well my cheeks are red. I wonder why people blush... I'll have to sleep on that after I ask him a few questions.* How did you find us Honro? Honro. I've been working with Zeon for a long time. And when the other humans started going nuts, Zeon posted a mission on the Request Board at the guild. (Shrugs) Pays well, too. 'Jenny: '*lowers Phantom* So... Zeon sent you here... how do we know that we can trust you? '''Bear Jenny, at this point we can't trust anyone, but if someone's offering help, we should take it. If they betray us, we kill them.